The Hidden Story of Hellsing
by Sworn Through the Sword
Summary: first fanfic reuploaded same deal as before. reveiws control story.
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Story of Hellsing

Chapter 1: Beautiful Monster

"Well fuck a duck" Said Adrius, looking at the massive gothic building that stood before him. Somehow he could feel his father hitting him for swearing, but fuck it; he was thousands of miles away. What he was more concerned with was his reason for coming to Youkai Academy. Ever since his dad took over the Iscariot organization and broke off from the Vatican, things had been looking up. Until it happened, the day Adrius's monstrous power made itself known. Even being a regenerator like his father, he still had a few scars from that first transformation. The image in the mirror was still clear in his mind, greenish-gray vines sprouting from his shoulders, thorns jutting from his face, he was in so much pain he passed out. Then he remembered, there was no blood. It was as if the plant trying to force its way out was actually a part of him, and if that were the case, why did it hurt so much? "Growing pains I guess "he said, trying to laugh it off. But deep down he knew there was a reason why his father gave him Helena's Nail. "This nail was used to pin Christ to the cross" his father had told him, "It should help to suppress your powers so you have a chance to control them, eventually". "Always remember the Iscariot creed, my son". Adrius repeated the credo his father had drilled into him." Uphold justice and protect the weak, should they be human or monster, and avenge the innocent, a place in paradise for all, Amen".

"Watch out!", Adrius heard a female voice say. Instinctively he jumped off the road he forgot he was on. As the girl passed him on her bike, he got a good look at her. She had shoulder length purple hair and blue eyes you could drown in. Oddly enough, they lacked pupils. She wasn't wearing the academy uniform per say, but her own adaptation of it. In fact, the only remaining part of the uniform was the skirt. Other than that she had a black tank top covered by a white sweater with dark blue sleeves that showed her shoulders, pink and purple striped knee socks and was eating a lollipop. She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _Dear God let her be single and in my class,_ Adrius thought. Again, he could feel his father hit him for taking the lords name in vein. _That's why I'm an Agnostic_. He then realized he wasn't really wearing the whole uniform himself. He had left out the over shirt in place of a coat similar to his father's which was white while Adrius's own was a dark gold. He had also left out the shoes for his usual combat boots. He lifted up his coat and looked at his twin jamdahar, Crime&Punishment*, and his tri-barreled shotgun, Stigmata*. "Well boys u ready for this?" He asked his weaponry, not really expecting an answer. But he pretended he got one for the hell of it, "Yeah me neither".

Chapter 2: Making a friend

"Hello first year students!" the cat lady teacher said. "This year will be very special; you see we have an exchange student from Italy. Please come up here so I may introduce you". _Oh Christ_ , Adrius thought. He got up just as the last few students were entering. And there she was, the girl with the lollipop_. Thank you Jesus_!, he thought to himself. "Okay everyone please take your seats." Cat lady said. "Everyone, this is Adrius Anderson, our exchange student. He-""Hold up!" Adrius looked at the girl who interrupted the teacher. She had blue hair and breasts that could raise the titanic. "You wouldn't be related to Alexander Anderson, the head honcho of Iscariot, would you"? The other students looked back and forth between us in wonderment and fear. "We're not just related", said Adrius "I'm his son". Everyone except lollipop girl gasped in shock. Honestly Adrius wasn't sure she was even paying attention. Then he noticed she was looking at the spot outside where they first met. _Interesting_, thought Adrius, _so I do hold some interest with her. _As class moved on he learned some names. For instance there was a boy named Tsukune Aono who he was almost positive was human, then there was Kurumu Kurono, the girl who questioned him. Others included Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, and Saizou Komiya. However, one name held more importance than the others, the name of lollipop girl, which turned out to be Mizore Shirayuki. _Cute name too,_ Adrius thought, _I might as well try to make one friend while I'm here._

As class ended the teacher, whose name Adrius forgot, urged the kids to find they're rooms. _ We get our own rooms eh? Not bad. _As he headed toward the dorms he saw Mizore walking a head of him by herself. He decided to make a move, which he knew wouldn't work unless they had the same sense of humor. "Hey Shirayuki-san!" he called out. She kindly slowed down so he could catch up. "Could you help me find my room?, my Japanese is a little rusty". Which it was. She gave him a cold stare and Adrius could swear her eyes changed color, "Fuck off whitey." She said with a chill in her voice. Adrius couldn't believe his ears. He was here for all of half an hour and he had already been rejected! He stood there trying not to look depressed. Then Mizore turned around with a smile and in a much kinder voice she said "I'm just screwing with you follow me". Adrius couldn't believe his luck, _now how about that shit, same sense of humor. _"You can call me Mizore if you want. "She added. "Ok, that works cause I would prefer you called me Adrius." He responded. "So what brings you half way across the world?" "My dad told me this would be a great place to learn to control my powers." "That reminds me exactly what kind of youkai are you?" "I thought we weren't supposed to tell each other that." "I won't tell if you don't." "I'll do ya one better, you tell me what you are, and I'll tell you what I am." "Okay that works I'm a Yuki-oona, an ice fairy." "No kidding, my dad once told me he had a childhood friend who was a yuki-oona. In fact he said she was his first crush." "Alright quit stalling what are you?" "I'm a regenerator and a mandrake." "A mandrake, what's that?" He was hesitant to answer. "I don't know but it sure ain't fun. Every transformation is painful." "Oh….sorry for asking." Mizore had a look of remorse on her face "No, no it's ok. It's great to have someone to talk to." "Well we'll be able to talk more because it appears we're neighbors."* She gave him a sincere smile. "Well it's getting late, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow Mizore." "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Adrius." They both went into they're rooms and unpacked, then they went to bed. Lying awake for a few moments they thought of each other.

_It's nice to have made a friend. Who knows what'll happen tomorrow._

Chapter 3: stupid weather

Neither Adrius nor Mizore slept well the first night. The beds were like giant bricks and the weather was fucking hot! When they got up they greeted each other as best they could, what with the shitty moods they were in. "Is it just me or does the weather around here suck?" Mizore asked Adrius as they headed to class. He gave her a confirming look "You too huh?" "I gotta get some AC in my room or I'm literally gonna die." "Meh, there's probably a few in storage, I'll help you get one up to your room." "Thanks Adrius, you've gotta be the nicest guy I've ever met." Adrius smiled and patted himself on the back. _This is going better than I thought it would_. Adrius noticed she was once again sucking a lollipop. "I've been meaning to ask what's with the candy." "It's not candy it's a special medicine to help regulate my body temperature." "That makes sense, and here I thought you just had a sweet tooth." Adrius joked. Mizore gave him an odd look, then got very serious "Are you being nice to me just to get in my pants?" Adrius was shocked; he had no intention of going there if she didn't first. "Wow that stings, thanks for the vote of confidence Mizore." "I'm sorry I had to ask it's just I've had one bad relationship after another. I didn't mean anything by it." "Well if it makes you feel better, I've never actually gone all the way with a girl." This time Mizore was shocked. _How is that even possible?_ She thought, _he's such a sweet guy and he's cute too. How does he not have a girl tucked away somewhere._ When she came to her senses, she saw that they were outside the classroom. Adrius looked at the sweetheart next to him "Ready for day two?" "I guess, I doubt anything exciting will happen today." _Hope I didn't just jinx it on us_, Mizore mused as they walked to their desks, when they realized the seating had been rearranged and they now sat next to one another. "Neighbors again, huh?" Adrius said with a smile and a slight blush. Mizore's blush was more visible than his, and she hoped he hadn't noticed. "If you want to find a different seat that's fine with me." _I can't believe this; she really doesn't trust me at all. _"Well if you don't mind I'd rather stay here." Mizore's blush deepened "Yeah that works too." They were just about to have a face-to-face moment*when a bolt of lightning hit the ground just outside the school, followed by a thunderclap that rattled the windows. _I FUCKING HATE THIS WEATHER!_ They thought in unison, as the rain began to pour. After class they went into storage and found an AC for Mizore's room. "Hold on while we're here I wanna see if I can find a mattress that isn't made of solid rock." Adrius said, not even joking. Alas, no mattress could be found, so he popped the air conditioner onto the hand truck he found in the corner, and they proceeded to transport it to the upper level. Once they got it hooked up Adrius took a few seconds to look around at Mizore's room. "Like what you've done with the place. "Her room had a very quaint style to it. She had hung up a few wall scrolls and some pictures and letters from home. She also had a plaque on the wall which Adrius assumed had some bit of old wisdom from her people, and then of course he noticed a three foot tall jar of Mizore's medicine lollis. He was going to continue but then a phone rang. Mizore reached into her pocket and pulled out a red and white cell phone, which wasn't ringing. "Must be me." Adrius said pulling out his own silver phone. He figured it was his dad, but no such luck, it was Alucard. He answered it, "Waddup Inquisition?" "You did tell me not to call you that, but I will until you lose that retarded hat of yours." "You look like you walked out of a Monty Python skit!" "Yes I brought them, yeah that too, oh that reminds me I forgot my ammo could you have Walter send me some?" Mizore looked up from the book she was reading, _ammo? What does he need ammo for?_ "You will?, thanks man you rock." "Who's my favorite vampire?" "Alright see ya around, oh and tell police girl she's a bitch." Adrius hung up the phone just in time for Mizore to tackle him to the floor. "What the hell?" "Ah- ha, you do have a gun!" Mizore said, holding up Stigmata in triumph. "Is that a problem?" "No I just wanted to see it. Wow this is a nice piece ya got here, custom made?" "By the best Gunsmith in England, Walter C. Dornez." "I never would've guessed a nice guy like you was packin heat." "Packin heat? You sound like you've been around guns all your life." While Mizore was distracted Adrius took the chance to snatch his gun back, only to have an oversized colt revolver shoved in his face. "You tell me" Mizore said, a slightly sinister grin on her face. "Ooo, that gun is really rare, where'd you get it?" "My mother collects guns, this is just one of many." "I was wondering why you wear a belt around your leg." "Oh, so you've been checking me out have you?" that question woke Adrius from his pervy day dream, so he finally noticed there wasn't a gun in his face anymore, although it was still in her hand. "Can you blame me? Mizore you are the only interesting person in this entire place. You live life in your own special way, you're by far the coolest girl I've ever met, no pun intended. You think so differently from everyone else, it's amazing, your amazing." Mizore's pale white skin turned crimson, she was speechless. Was she, the girl who was taken advantage of her whole life about to get asked out by a kind hearted, gun toting, Irish man? Or was he like all the others? "I don't know what to say, we met two days ago and yet, it feels like I've known you my whole life." "If that is the case then I have something to ask you, and the answer is no, don't shoot me. Mizore, do you wanna go out with me?" Mizore could swear her heart skipped a beat. "Yes... I will, but only if you promise me that the way we act toward each other will never change. I don't want to fall for you now and find out down the road that all this was a lie." Adrius hesitated before he answered her. "My mother taught me to never make a promise I wasn't sure I could keep." Mizore looked away from him, disheartened, only for him to touch her chin and gently raise her head. "I promise you Mizore Shirayuki that the way I feel about you will never change." Mizore felt like she could die right there. He had promised her and he intended to keep his word. "Thank you Adrius." Then they shared they're first real kiss, and it was everything they expected. Her lips were wet and cold, but they soon warmed. They could feel they're bodies heating up from within, and so desperately wanted to go all the way. "Wait." Mizore said pulling away "I don't wanna rush into this." "Me neither, the last time I rushed with a girl it… it didn't end well." "That's another thing, no more ex-boyfriend/girlfriend talk from either of us, ok?" "Sounds good to me." They were about to kiss again when the lights dimmed. "Guess its lights out." "Yeah… I'll see you tomorrow Adrius." She kissed him again and he left the room." "Hot damn, I think this might be my first serious relationship. I hope all goes well." As they drifted off to sleep, they once again shared a thought.

_Who would've thought I'd fall in love again? When we're together I fell invincible. Nothing could possibly ruin this. _Another thunderclap_ Goddamn weather!_

Chapter 4: Newspapers and ass kicking's

Mizore woke to the sound of knocking on her door. _What the hell?_ She opened the door to see Moka Akashiya standing there. "Good morning Shirayuki-san, would you like a newspaper?" she held out a black and white newspaper entitled Youkai Times. "Sure I'll take one." "By the way do you know anyone willing to join the newspaper club?" "Newspaper club? Sounds fun, I might join and I'll ask Adrius-kun if he wants to join also." Moka looked puzzled. "Adrius-**kun**? What's that all about?" Mizore choked "uh, did I say Kun I meant san well I'll see you in class." Mizore let out a nervous laugh and shut the door. "Oh boy, I hope Adrius-kun doesn't mind keeping us on the down low. (Later) "No I don't mind, but can I ask why?" "Well it's only three days into our first year here I don't think you want to be seen as a player and I don't want to be seen as a slut." Adrius was a little surprised. _Sheesh insecure much? _"I understand, let's wait another two or three days." "Thanks Adrius-kun." "You're welcome Mizore-chan." They walked side by side as usual, being careful not to give they're secret away, even though they desperately wanted to hold onto each other, to express their love to shout it to the world and dare the world to shout back. After all, what juicier story is there than two social outcasts dating? "Oh that reminds me." Mizore said looking up at him. "Do you wanna join the newspaper club with me?" "Newspaper club? Like investigative reporting?" "I don't know the specifics, but I thought it might be fun." "Yeah, that could be cool; sure I'll join if you are." Adrius gave her a smile and Mizore felt her knees weaken. She was still in shock from last night's events. _I still can't believe it, I have a boyfriend! And he actually cares about me! _"Alright, so we should ask Moka were they meet." "Why ask Moka?" "She is one of the members." "Oh, ok by the way what are we doing in class?" "I don't know I stopped paying attention." Adrius snickered, _that's what I figured._" Yeah me too." As per usual class was boring as fuck. The teacher said something about a test coming up, but neither of them cared. This superficial bullshit didn't matter.

After class they looked around for Moka, but she was nowhere to be seen. For that matter, neither was the class douche-bag, Saizou Komiya. They asked around until finally Kurumu said she saw Saizou and Moka walking into the woods. Adrius and Mizore shared a look. _This can't be good, _theyboth thought. They rushed out of the building and into the woods surrounding it. There was no sign of Moka, but then they heard a blood curdling scream. "That came from the tunnel!" Mizore said a look of distress on her face. They ran in that direction, ready for a fight. When they got to the Cliffside, they witnessed a horrible site. A fully transformed Saizou was trying to force himself on Moka. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" he said, a twisted smile on his face. "Someone help me!" Moka screamed. Neither of them had noticed Adrius and Mizore yet. "Don't bother screaming, no one can hear you. Your mine!" By now our unlikely heroes had seen and heard enough. "Wanna bet?" they screamed in unison. Saizou turned to see the school out casts, looks of pure rage on their faces. "What are you two doing here; this is between me and my woma-"Saizou was cut off by Adrius punching him square in his smug face, breaking his nose in the process. "Say another word and I'll snap your neck." Adrius growled through closed teeth. Mizore had gone to check on Moka. She was a little roughed up but okay. "Can you stand?" "Yeah, I think so." Mizore helped her to her feet. "Go, get out of here." "I'll come back with help." Adrius let out a laugh as he dodged Saizou's massive fists. "Not necessary, we can handle this!" Moka was stunned when Mizore nodded in agreement. "He's right just go." She said as her hair began to freeze over. Moka knew what was about to happen. She pitied anyone who pissed off a yuki-oona. Saizou unfortunately had no idea what would transpire that day. He let out a crazed laugh. "You really think a weak human and a snow bitch can beat me?" within that same moment, Saizou's legs were encased in ice. Adrius turned to see his girlfriend in her full monster form. Her hair had become covered in a layer of ice; her eyes turned an icy blue; and her hands had become massive ice claws. Fell in love with a girl by the White Stripes started playing in Adrius's head. _Even in monster form she's beautiful._ He hoped she would never have to see his transformation. He was snapped out of his musings when Saizou broke free of the ice and attacked Mizore. "Die snow bitch, die!" He was about to bring his fists down on her, but he was caught off guard when a huge gash appeared from nowhere on his arm. Saizou looked to see Adrius standing next to him with a strange weapon in each hand. They looked like gauntlets only they had short but wide blades over the knuckles. Then he noticed both were dripping with blood, and another gash appeared on his chest. Adrius looked at Saizou, pure malice in his eyes. "Huh, I missed, I was trying to cut you in half." Mizore wasn't sure what just happened, but she knew she didn't want be between these two. She back flipped away, unintentionally showing Adrius her panties in the process. He was able to fight back a nose bleed, but what happened next; he wasn't prepared for. Mizore was scared, in the time it took her to move, Saizou had grabbed Adrius, slammed his face into the ground, dragged him five feet away and thrown him through a tree. To make matters worse, he had turned his attention back to her, and had a twisted smile on his face. "Guess your boyfriend wasn't as strong as he thought. Now it's your turn, bitch!" Mizore was paralyzed with fear. She had just seen the man she thought was invincible taken apart in seconds. And now the same or worse would happen to her. Saizou began laughing like a mad scientist, only to be cut off as one of Adrius's blades rammed into his shoulder. "Where did this come from?" "You done goofed." Saizou and Mizore both looked back to see Adrius literally putting himself back together. All monsters heal fast, but not as fast as Adrius was. Mizore could see the skin stretch out and reconnect, bones fusing back together, until Adrius stood on his feet, completely unscathed. _Regenerator. _Mizore thought, amazed by the man she was proud to call her boyfriend. "Ya know what? That actually hurt, you prick, now I'm gonna kill you." Adrius said reaching for his shotgun, only it wasn't in its holster. "Mizore, do you still have my gun?" "Yeah, sorry about that." "God dammit!" "You wanna use mine?" "Is it loaded?" "Of course! What you think I would carry around an empty gun?" "Why are we arguing just toss it over!" Mizore reached behind her and grabbed her colt revolver and threw it to Adrius, only for Saizou to catch it midway. "Ha, you think you can hurt me with this?" he said holding the gun out playfully. His laugh was interrupted by Adrius elbowing him in the stomach and then back handing him with his remaining gauntlet. Meanwhile, the gun had been sent flying and Mizore rushed for it, caught it and put it to Saizou's ugly face. "How did you get over here so fast?" Saizou said in fear and disbelief. "Fuck you that's how." Mizore said before pulling the trigger. It was finally over, he was dead. Adrius and Mizore both stood upright, and he noticed she was shaking. "Are you ok?" he asked her. "I've been carrying this around for three years, and this is the first time I ever used It." She said holding her gun in both hands with an obvious quiver in her voice. This was obviously the first time she had ever killed someone. Adrius remembered how much it bothered him the first time he killed someone and in comparison, Mizore was handling it well. Adrius took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "Come on, let's head back." He said in a gentle voice. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. She huddled close to him as they returned to the school. Everything was going to change now. Adrius knew they had to be prepared for what lie ahead. But now his life seemed to have a bit more clarity. He now knew he had to protect Mizore no matter what.

Chapter 5: meet the were-perv

Last night was most definitely different. The events of the previous day had left Mizore so rattled she told Adrius she didn't want to spend the night alone. Adrius understood, the first time he killed someone he had nightmares about it for a month. So he snuck into storage and found an old air mattress with a pump and a top sheet. He brought it back to her, or in this case they're room, inflated it, and made it up for himself. It was a little cold with the ac running, but he dealt with it. At some point during the night Mizore must have had a pretty bad nightmare, as when Adrius woke, she was lying on the air mattress with him, a pool of tears next to her face. Apparently they had forgotten to set the alarm and they over slept. Adrius didn't want to wake her; they had both had a rough night. But they were already fifteen minutes late. "Mizore, wake up we over slept." He put his hand on her shoulder, and as he did, she woke up scared. Mizore panicked and accidentally froze Adrius's right arm. "Oh my god I'm so sorry are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine, this'll take just a second." Adrius flexed his arm and shattered the ice without much fuss. "You're so strong… and I'm so weak." He noticed the depressed look on her face. "Mizore, don't talk like that, just because your scared doesn't make you weak. Your kind, beautiful, and considerate. You put your life at risk to protect Moka, to protect me. I owe you my life." She looked at him like he was crazy, just before she kissed him. They went to their respective showers, got ready, and rushed to class.

When they got there, the entire class looked at them in fear and admiration. Mizore hung her head and began shaking again. Adrius gave death glares to several people, including the teacher, and put his arm around his girlfriend. She then proceeded to hug him and continued to avert her eyes from the class. People started whispering and Adrius let out a growl that silenced the class. _Yep, they're afraid of us. _When they got to their desks, Adrius pushed them together and sat down, still holding Mizore's hand. He could feel her calming down, but she tightened her grip. She just needed to be near someone who cared. Then a man in a black outfit came into the class. "Adrius Anderson and Mizore Shirayuki, the chairman would like to speak to you." Adrius shot the man a look of pure rage, but he seemed unfazed. They got up and followed the man to the chairman's office. When they got there, the room gave off a vibe of mystery, which made Mizore even more uneasy. The chairman himself was even more strange. "What do you want old man?" Adrius said, most definitely angry. "Relax Mr. Anderson; I only want to thank you for teaching Saizou Komiya a lesson. And Ms. Shirayuki you may want to know that he didn't die." Mizore looked up in disbelief. "You can relax also, you're not a murderer. However he was expelled, last night when he woke up." It was as if life flowed back into Mizore after hearing that. She let out a sigh of relief and hugged Adrius. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "That is all; you may go back to class. Oh, Mr. Anderson, could you hang back for a moment?" Adrius looked at Mizore and nodded. She kissed him and left the room. When she was gone, the chairman pulled a large box from under his desk. "This came for you in the mail. It's from a Mr. Dornez." Adrius took the box and opened it. It was his ammo he forgot. "Please don't use that on the general populace." The chairman said, with a smirk. "I'm surprised you aren't confiscating our guns. Do you think you can trust us?" "Well I know I can trust Ms. Shirayuki; judging by her reaction. And as for you I know your past, so I trust your discretion." Adrius had a new respect for the old fart that sat in front of him. He was pretty cool. "If that's all I need to get back to class, who knows what those asshats are saying and doing to Mizore." "You really love her, don't you?" Adrius stopped and turned slightly. "More than anything." He walked out of the room. "Very well then, I wish you both the best of luck." When Adrius got back to class, Mizore greeted him with a smile that brightened his whole day. He sat down and she hugged him, all of a sudden she didn't care if people knew about them. And Adrius loved it. A few people even looked jealous. After class they were approached by several classmates who thanked them for getting Saizou expelled and for kicking his ass. When Moka walked over to thank them they informed her they still wanted to join the newspaper club, which seemed to give her a second wind. "Oh that's great; it's just been me and Tsukune so far and it can be a little nerve-wracking." "So where does the club meet?" Mizore asked, getting to the point. She didn't want to be rude, but Moka had a tendency to ramble. "Room 706." "Kay, we'll be there later." Adrius said. Absentmindedly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Creative Zen 2. "You have an mp3 player? And you didn't tell me?" Mizore said, staring at the device as if it were a holy artifact. "I've always wanted one but never had quite enough for a good one." Adrius took pity on the snow girl hanging on his arm. "I'm sure Alucard has an extra lying around, I'll ask him to send me one." "Thanks babe you rock!" Mizore kissed him on the cheek and he blushed a little. Moka seemed lost in thought. _Alucard, why does that name sound familiar?_ She brushed it off for now; after all it was probably nothing. Afterward they all went to the club room to meet the club president. "Now I should warn you Gin comes off as a bit weird, but he's pretty cool. Just play it cool, he tends to piss people off." As they entered they met the other new members, Kurumu and Yukari. _God dammit._ Adrius thought, he wasn't sure why, but Kurumu pissed him off. Everyone got introduced to each other except this Gin person, as he had yet to arrive. Finally he showed up. He had messy hair that was held up by a red hairband. He was also wearing a silver wolf head choker. Adrius guessed by the smell of wet dog that Gin was a werewolf. He introduced himself to the new members and proceeded to fondle Kurumu's chest. She punched him so hard it contorted his entire face. Adrius and Mizore couldn't help but laugh. As he collected himself, Gin tried to do the same to Mizore, only for Adrius to put his now loaded shotgun to his head. "Try that again and I pull the trigger." Mizore had a look of 'please don't' ' on her face, she was feeling better but didn't want someone to actually die. Adrius let out a sigh and instead of shooting Gin he decided to bitch slap him across the room, just to get his point across. As Gin got on his feet he started laughing, which got everyone else going. Mizore had a good feeling about this little group. Once everyone settled down, Gin told everyone about their next big scoop. "Okay folks, the girls in the school have been complaining about a peeping tom outside the changing rooms last night. Some have said they hear howling just after this person disappears. Any ideas who it could be?" After a full minute of silence, Adrius decided to voice his opinion. "It's you, isn't it?" he said looking at Gin. Everyone looked at him like he had 8 heads, while Mizore got a little more comfortable in her chair. _This oughta be good._ She thought, getting ready for one of Adrius' Sherlock Holmes moments. "What?" Gin said, panicking. "There's no way it could be me what's your proof?" "Well first off your reaction to my accusation." Said Adrius standing up. Mizore couldn't help but smile, this shit was hilarious. "Second, you said they heard howling, correct?" Gin nodded a look of terror on his face. "Now as for last night, if I remember correctly it was raining. So the peeping tom was out in the rain. Furthermore I don't know if anyone else noticed but you reek of wet dog, which means you're a werewolf." Gin was starting to freak out. Adrius had him, this was too easy. "So let's add this up not only does your wet dog smell prove you're a werewolf, but it also proves you were out in the rain in the last 24 hours. The girls reported howling, which in my personal experience is a subconscious habit of all werewolves. All the evidence points to you!" Adrius shouted sticking his finger in Gin's face. There was dead silence; no one knew what to say. Adrius was starting to second guess his analysis. _Did I just make a fool of myself in front of Mizore? _Before he could say a word, Gin dropped to his knees "Alright I admit it was me, I'm the peeping tom but I swear it's not my fault!" Gin proceeded to give excuse after excuse as to how it 'wasn't his fault'. He said everything from aliens to secret government agencies and mind control magic. Throughout his explanation Mizore was laughing her ass off and Adrius was basking in his glory. _I can't believe I was right. _He thought. _I can't believe he was right. _She thought. After Gin finished his rant he was brought before the female populace of the school. He apologized and was given the beating of his life, but was eventually forgiven by all. "It's the simple things that make life worth living." Adrius said putting his arm around Mizore. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. He was right, it is the simple things. "Hey guys wait up." Kurumu said running towards them. "Speaking of simple." Mizore said with a whisper. Adrius caught it and snickered, _that shit was perfect. _"What's wrong Kurumu; did Yukari drop a tub on you again?" Mizore asked trying not to mock the succubus. "Well yeah but that's not important. Did you guys know tomorrow is parents day?" Adrius and Mizore had VERY different reactions. Mizore was almost jumping for joy. She had told her mom about Adrius and wants them to meet. Adrius on the other hand, was horrified. The last thing he needed was for his over analyzing, Jesus freak father meeting Mizore. And what would happen if he met Mizore's parents and they were old enemies? "SHIT!" Adrius screamed without meaning to. Mizore looked at her boyfriend like Gin looked at granny panties. "What's wrong, Adrius? You seem not so thrilled with this." "My dad is a little psychotic and very embarrassing. So yeah I'm a little nervous." Mizore was starting to reconsider as well, Adrius was crazy as fuck and he was calling his father psychotic. On top of that, her mother was a little much as well. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I've changed my mind I'm posting two chaps at a time instead of five. Remember folks, reviews control this story so I need some after these two are posted. I'm thinking lemon for chapter 8 so let me know.

Chapter 6: Parents Day

Adrius paced outside the dorms waiting for Mizore. He went over his conversation with his father last night. (FLASHBACK!) "Hey dad it's me. I wanted to let you know tomorrow is parents day at Youkai." Adrius's father took a few moments to answer him. "Really, that's sounds interesting. I assume you don't want me to come." "On the contrary, I want you to meet someone." "Is this the girl you told Alucard about? He said you said this one is different." "She is. She's like no one I've ever met. And I guess we have the same taste in women." "Why's that, son?" Alexander asked, genuinely interested in his son's love life. "She's a yuki-oona dad, an ice fairy." Alexander nearly had a heart-attack. His son was following in his footsteps. "Son I know she seems sweet and all, but are sure about this?" "Yes I know what I'm doing dad, I think she's the one. Oh, by the way, Alucard said he would give me one of his extra iPods for Mizore cold you bring it with you?" "For who?" "My girlfriend, her name is Mizore Shirayuki." "Shirayuki, why does that name sound familiar? Well anyway sure I'll bring it with me." "Thanks dad, I gotta go its lights out. I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay son see you tomorrow." They both hung up and Adrius got into bed next to Mizore. (END FLASHBACK!)

Mizore came down from the room and she met up with Adrius. "The parents should be arriving soon." She said holding onto him with a vengeance. "Stupid shit is gonna go down." "Don't remind me. I feel like I'm gonna have a heart-attack." When they got to the main building, parents were already there. So far no sign of either of their parents so they relaxed a little. "Maybe we got lucky and they couldn't make it." Adrius said. "Well that's nice, getting shafted by your own kid." Adrius winced at the heavy Irish accent behind him. "Hello father." Adrius said turning around. Mizore looked back and forth between Adrius and his father. Albeit a few scars, they looked almost exactly the same. "Ah this must be Mizore. It's nice to meet you Ms." Alexander said, bowing his head. "Hello sir, Adrius has told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet the man behind the reputation." Mizore glanced past Adrius's father looking for her own mother. "And where are your parents today couldn't make it?" Alexander said a look on his face. "Dad don't even think about it. I know that look and I know what follows it you are not stabbing anyone today you try it and I WILL shoot you." "Relax would ya boy, I don't plan on it. Oh I almost forgot." Alexander said reaching into his pocket. "Mizore this is for you. Kind of a welcome to the family present." He said revealing an IPod touch 4g. Mizore squealed and half snatched the device from him. "Thank you so much! I owe you big time." "Not necessary. Like I said it's a gift. Just keep my son in line and we'll call it even." Alexander said a big smile on his face. "I will thank you again. Hmm, I wonder where my mom is." Mizore's look went from glee to concern. "I'm sure she'll be here." Adrius said giving her a smile. She smiled back and hugged him. "Aww you to are such a cute couple." Alexander said mockingly. _And it begins._ Adrius thought.

Just then the atmosphere got cold, not Mizore cold, colder. Mizore noticed and perked up. "Mom!" she said running past both of them. The Andersons turned to see Mizore hugging a woman in a white floral kimono, long silver hair that was tied up, and like Mizore had a lollipop in her mouth. "Guys this is my mom-""Tsurara?" Adrius' father interrupted. "Alex?" Mizore's mother asked in disbelief. "Oh fuck." Adrius and Mizore said in unison. "Watch your mouths!" Alexander and Tsurara say in response. "Please tell me in the name of Jack Frost this isn't the guy you told me about." Mizore asked burying her face in her hands. "Please tell me in the name of Odin this isn't the woman you told me about." Adrius asked his father, his eye twitching all the while. Their parents fell silent. "You're not telling us!" they both screamed. Their parents gave each other a look. This shit just got too weird. "Sorry kids but we did kinda go out when we were your age." Alexander said. "I hope this isn't a deal breaker for you two." Tsurara said concerned for her daughter's happiness. Adrius and Mizore proceeded to have one of their telepathic conversations. They looked at their parents, then back to each other, then back to their parents. Sadly, in this situation, they were their parents.*Then they both shrugged and said "NAH.", much to the relief of their parents. They all laughed the situation off and headed to class. "So Mizore, how did that song come along?" Adrius asked absentmindedly. "Oh yeah, that." Mizore looked unsure of herself. (FLASHBACK!) "Attention class tomorrow is parent's day, and as some of you know, there is a tradition where two people from each class sing a song, either a family favorite or one of your own creations." Cat lady teacher said. "Do I have any volunteers? If not I'll just have to choose based on grades." At that point only one hand went up, Kurumu's hand. "Anyone else?" no one else rose their hand. "Fine then the other person will either be Mizore Shirayuki or Adrius Anderson." Adrius and Mizore were both spacing out when she called their names. "What?" they snapped, "why us?" "The two of you have the worst grades in class. I'll make you a deal, whichever of you does it will get a C as your final grade. Write your own song and you get a B." Adrius's eye was twitching at this point. _Cat bitch is an extortionist. _"You do it Mizore, I don't care about my grade." Can't we both do a song?" The teacher interjected, "only if Kurumu decides to pass." They looked at her and it was clear she wasn't backing down. She needed the grade just as bad as them. Adrius had a thought. "Can we do one together?" "I suppose so." The teacher said. "That settles it, Mizore can make up her own song, and if it doesn't go well we can sing together." "Thanks Adrius, you sure are putting a lot on the line to help me." "What else am I good for?" (END FLASHBACK!) "I'm pretty sure I put together a good one." She pulled out her little notebook, opened to a page, and handed it to Adrius. On the two open pages was a full length song entitled snowstorm. He read some of the lyrics and had to fight back tears. "Mizore, this song is beautiful." She blushed a bright red. "What did you have in mind if this fails?" she asked him, now very nervous. Adrius pulled out his mp3 player, scrolled to a song, and handed Mizore the ear buds. Hero, a song by the band skillet started playing. This was one of their favorite songs. "It's perfect, Adrius." She put on a smile that could out shine the sun. Adrius felt his knees weaken a little. Alexander and Tsurara noticed this exchange. He turned to her and said, "Yep they're in love." "I just hope it doesn't end with them the way it did with us." She said back. "No kidding. But it shouldn't as long as Mizore doesn't have your violent streak. Unfortunately, Adrius did inherit mine, but he has better self-control."

When they got to class, they met up with Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari. Yukari"s parents were already there, and the other two said their parents wouldn't be coming. Oddly, no one had seen Kurumu yet. She was usually in class early, only to dose off. Adrius was interested to see if her mother was as annoying as she was. About a minute later, Kurumu and her mother walked in. "hey guys, this is my mom-" "Ageha?" Tsurara interrupted. "Tsurara, Alex!" she responded. "Oh sweet merciful Buddha." The three children said in unison. "Watch your mouths." The three parents barked back. "Let me guess, you three attended youkai academy together." Kurumu stated, hoping to god the answer was no. "Yep, all three of us." Alexander said, prompting Adrius to pull out his gun and point it at himself. "Please don't." Mizore said, "I wanted this day to be a little peaceful." Adrius met eyes with his girlfriend, seeing she was serious. He could never do anything to hurt her. "Alright, but only cause you said please." He said with a smile. The teacher walked in at the end of the exchange, having no idea what was going on. "Okay everyone take your seats, parents in the back." Class today was strange to say the least. The parents in the room were all whispering about the good old days, aggravating the class to no end. Finally, it came time for musical performances. Kurumu was up first. She sang a song she had written herself, with a name Adrius couldn't pronounce. A lot of people liked it though, as most of the class was reduced to tears, including Mizore and her mother. Adrius and his father, however, weren't phased in the slightest. "That was very good, Kurumu. It's your turn Mizore." She stood up, her hand shaking. "Wish me luck." She said to Adrius, blushing a new shade of red and smiling sheepishly. She was freaking out, and Adrius could see it. "You'll be okay; if you can't do this on your own I'm right here." He spoke to her in the same gentle voice he did when she thought she had killed Saizou. It was moments like this that made Mizore feel like everything would work out. "All right, I'll give it a shot." She said, all fear gone from her now. As she cleared her throat, Adrius looked back at Tsurara. She had a smile on her face that practically screamed, "knock'em dead, baby". Mizore began to sing and Adrius turned around. In moments, he was mesmerized. Mizore had always had a beautiful voice, but he had never heard her sing before. Her voice was so serene, she sounded like an angel. Adrius saw a blush forming on her cheeks, which was expected. There was obviously a lot of emotion behind her song. Adrius came to that conclusion because the temperature of the room started to drop. He looked back at Tsurara to find they had the same thought. _Uh-oh. _As Mizore continued to sing, it started snowing in the room. Before Adrius could stop her, the song was over and everyone in the room except Mizore and her mother were frozen solid. When she only heard one person clapping she turned to see what she had done. "Oh, god I'm so sorry everyone." Mizore said tears forming in her eyes. Adrius's icy tomb started cracking, then shattered and the shards flew and shattered a few other ice blocks. "Didn't see that coming." Alexander said breaking free. Mizore went to run out of the room, only for the entire class to start clapping. She stopped and turned in disbelief. Everyone was on their feet, clapping and cheering. "Well minus the mini-ice age that was beautiful Ms. Shirayuki." The teacher said. "That left me in a good mood, so Mr. Anderson if you want I'll let you sing a song. "Actually I can't sing for my life, so I'll pass." Mizore sat next to him. "Adrius, I've heard you sing, you're not that bad. At least when you're singing death metal." "Well, I do have one song I think will work." Adrius said, his confidence rising. He stood; ready to embarrass himself to no conceivable end. He took a deep breath, and before the first syllable could escape his lips, the bell rang, the day was over. "That was, anti-climactic." He said. As the parents were leaving, Alexander pulled his son aside. "Listen son, do you really care about Mizore?" he had a very serious look on his face. "I do, more than anything. Before I met Mizore, nothing scared me. Now there's only one thing I'm afraid of, losing her." "Yeah, that's love. Listen carefully, if you really love her, protect her; make sure nothing happens to her. If she really is the one and you lose her, you'll never forgive yourself." They said their goodbyes and left for another year. "Weird day." Said Mizore, hanging onto Adrius' arm. "No kidding. Things keep changing around us. You sure we didn't rush into this too soon?" Mizore was a little scared now. It wasn't like Adrius to second guess things like this. "Adrius please, don't over think this. I love you, albeit you're not the first guy I've said that to, I really think you and I have a shot. I don't ever want this to end." Mizore said. She was starting to cry, and she was holding him tighter. Adrius hated to see her like this; he died a little inside whenever she was depressed. "Relax, I'm not over thinking anything. I just want you to be happy." "I am happy Adrius, more than I've ever been." They walked back to the dorms only to realize Adrius had forgotten his key in class. "Well, I guess you have to spend the night in my room." Mizore said with an evil smile. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Adrius said with an equally evil smile.

Chapter 7: I'll always be there

Not much has happened in the past week. Parent's day was the most recent fiasco worth mentioning. Adrius and Mizore seem to have been slowly drifting closer together, a fact they are all too happy about. The two honestly love each other and would give everything away to stay in each other's lives. However, fate seems to have thrown a monkey wrench into their relationship that will test how far they will go for each other. Will Mizore sacrifice herself to protect Adrius, and is he willing to give in to his inner killer to save her? Let's watch shall we?

Mizore and Adrius are sitting in class when the man in black clothes, who they now known as Kuyou, walked in. they knew the only reason he went and got someone himself id if the chairman told him to. "Adrius, Mizore, he wants to see you." He said with his usual suave. Adrius huffed and Mizore shot Kuyou a look. "What now fox face?" Adrius said. He loved it when Kuyou got angry, it was hilarious. He ignored the shot this time, something he didn't normally do. "I don't know the specifics, he just says its urgent." The three left the class and headed for the chairman's office. When they got there the old man was signing some papers and didn't look happy about it. "Too much paper work?" Adrius asked. Over the past month the old fart had come to him whenever there was a student or teacher who needed to be kept in line. "You have no idea, especially now that **he's** back.""Who's back?" Mizore asked not really paying attention. The chairman hesitated, expecting her reaction to his answer. "Okuto Kotsubo." Adrius noticed a massive drop in the room temperature. He looked at Mizore; she was shaking like a leaf and crying. Whoever this Kotsubo person is, they've got Mizore scared out of her mind. This means they would have to answer to Adrius. "How could you, how could let him come back after what he did?" she asked the old man through her tears. "I'm sorry Ms. Shirayuki; there just isn't any evidence to support the accusation. Besides, it's been over a year." "THAT BASTARD TRIED TO RAPE ME!" she screamed as it began snowing in the room. She was about to continue berating the chairman when she, Kuyou and the chairman all noticed a massively dark aura in the room, and it was coming from Adrius. "What? You're telling me this **FUCK** tried to force himself on Mizore and you did nothing about it? Where is he, tell me so I can kill him!" Adrius' rage was so intense it nearly knocked Kuyou off his feet. Adrius himself didn't even notice the thorns growing out of his forehead. Mizore saw them and thought they looked like a crown. _I've never seen him this angry, it's terrifying_. "Calm down Mr. Anderson, Kotsubo has been told to stay as far away from Mizore as possible, if he even tries anything, we'll know about it." "Not good enough, if he tries something I'll kill him. Then I'm coming for you." Adrius said, holding Mizore in his arms. She was shaking worse than ever. This Kotsubo guy was really freaking her out. "Mr. Anderson, I assure you that won't be necessary. If he does try something, he will be considered an enemy of this school and you have my personal permission to kill him." The chairman said hatred in his eyes. He obviously was on Mizore's side in this. He hated Kotsubo with a vengeance. They were sent back to class, and Adrius was still pissed. "Mizore, do me favor, tell me what this Kotsubo guy looks like." Mizore was very scared. Partly because of Kotsubo but mostly because of Adrius' ever growing rage. "Adrius please, I know your angry but please if you run into him, try to show him a little mercy." Adrius couldn't believe what he was hearing. This bastard had tried to rape her, and she wanted him shown mercy. "Fine, for you." She smiled at him and stopped shaking. They went to their next class, the only period they were separated. Adrius was worried about his girlfriend, she was acting very strange. The gym was rather empty today, not many people were there yet. "Hey, Mr. Kotsubo!" a girl in class yelled across the room. Adrius spun around to see her address the very man he was looking for. This time, Adrius felt the thorns pierce his skin, and winced. He calmed down and retracted them. He may not kill him right away, but he could at least intimidate the cock sucker a little. He waited until the girl was finished before he approached Kotsubo, hoping the bastard picked a fight so he had an excuse to snap him in half. "Excuse me your Mr. Kotsubo right?" Adrius asked, trying to contain his disgust. "Yes that's me. Can I help you with something?" Adrius couldn't believe how pompous this prick was. He kept up a believable façade of being a caring teacher. _Okay, now I'm definitely gonna kill him. _"Actually, could we talk in private?" he said. Kotsubo directed them to his office. "What's the problem kid?" he asked, irritated. "Do you know a student named Mizore Shirayuki?" Kotsubo nearly tripped when he heard her name mentioned. "Are you with the school newspaper?" he asked before noticing the massive demonic aura in the room. "Not exactly." Adrius said before slamming Kotsubo into, and nearly through the wall. "I'm her boyfriend." "She's back?" "Yes, and surprisingly, she asked me not to kill you. So instead I'm going to tell you this only once." Adrius kneeled down to look the bastard in the eye. His own eyes had now changed from green to blood red. "Stay away from her. Quit your job, leave this school, and _**NEVER**_ come back. If you even think about her, I promise you, I will snap you in half, tear you limb from limb, and bleed you dry, _**UNDERSTAND**_?" there were now thorns sticking out of Adrius' entire body. Most were coming out of his arms, and curve down and in almost like blades. Needless to say Kotsubo was scared as fuck. Adrius smelled piss in the air. "I think I've made my point." He said retracting his thorns. He looked down on the pathetic creature before him. "You disgust me." He said as he left the room. Adrius knew this wasn't over, it was never this easy. When gym was over, he met up with Mizore, the only thing in his life that he cared about. "So, how did it go with Kotsubo?" Adrius gave her a look. "Whadda you mean?" "Adrius, you had gym last period, he's a gym teacher, and I know you met him." "Alright you got me, I saw him. Relax I didn't kill him, but I did scare the shit out of him." "Oh, okay. As long as you didn't start something." They went to lunch and for a while things seemed like they would work out. Mizore had to use the can afterward. Adrius went ahead to class. He wasn't worried, Kotsubo was scared of him and if he did try something, Adrius had the ok to annihilate him. Mizore was in the bathroom when she heard someone come in. she heard the footsteps stop in front of the stall. "Hello? Is someone there?" she asked, a little concerned. "Hello Shirayuki." A male voice said, it was Kotsubo. She panicked and transformed, but it was too late. Kotsubo had torn the door of its hinges and was on her. As a kraken, he was more than strong enough to overpower her. "I'm gonna kill you, and then I'll deal with your boyfriend." He said in a cruel and calculating voice. "Adrius help me!" Mizore cried out, felling the air leaving her lungs. "It's no use, he can't hear you. That being the case, I believe we have some unfinished business." He said spreading her legs. This was it, she was going to be raped and murdered. And the one man she loved couldn't help her. Kotsubo was right, the classroom was on the other end of the school, there was no possible way Adrius could have heard her. What neither one of them realized was, while Adrius didn't hear Mizore, he could feel her fear. They had such a deep love for one another; they could sense each other's pain and fear. Mizore hadn't been this afraid since Kotsubo was first mentioned. This meant only one thing. "That motherFUCKER!" Adrius screamed. He bound across the classroom and slammed through the door. He was practically on all fours running toward the restrooms, the last place he saw Mizore. The fear he felt was replaced by rage as he neared the door. He was covered in thorns, vines jutting out of his back. "This time, you die." He said in an echoing voice.

Mizore was scared shitless. She was about to die, and no one could help her. Then she felt an aura that made her skin crawl. It was without a doubt the most ominous thing she ever felt, and yet it felt strangely comforting. Then the door to the restroom was reduced to splinters. Adrius was standing there, completely transformed. Mizore now knew what a mandrake was. There was nothing in this world more terrifying than the beast that had come to her rescue. She almost felt arrogant, even proud of this moment. _That's right bitch, my boyfriend is a SS rank monster. You. Are. Fucked. _She started to cry tears of joy when he smiled at her. He had become a demon, but it was still him. It was still the man she loved. "You know, when I woke up this morning, I was in such a good mood." Adrius said in three separate voices. "you think I would be angrier, that or I'm so incredibly enraged I've come full circle. Regardless, I get to kill you now." Within that moment Kotsubo's tentacles were on the ground in a bloody heap and Mizore was ten feet from him. He was dumbfounded, he was going to die and he deserved it. "Mizore, you're the one he hurt. I'll let you decide how this ends." Adrius said planting his foot on Kotsubo's face. She looked at him and then at Kotsubo. The look of disgust on her face answered before she did. She turned away and said "end him." "So be it. Sorry pal, it's **very** personal." Adrius said. He twisted the thorns on his right arm into a massive blade and brought it down on his enemy. Blood stained the floor; there were little bits of kraken everywhere. It was over, Mizore thought to herself. The person she feared most was dead. "Mizore are you alright?" Adrius asked, now changed back to himself. "Yeah I'll be alright. I'm a little shook up, but I'll live." She walked over to him, only to collapse in his arms. She was more than sickened by the smell of blood. "Mizore, I promise you, I will always be there for you. Not matter how big or small, how far I have to go, I will protect you." "Thank you Adrius, I love you." "I love you too."

So folks how was it? I need an answer on the lemon idea. Let me know.


End file.
